


Space Fair

by Cour104



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, M/M, Pidge is a gremlin, background shallura - Freeform, give the paladins a break 2k17, space fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: Allura decides that the Paladins deserve a break. What a better place to go than a space fair?





	Space Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few other fics like this and decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy it!! <3

“Allura, are you sure this is a good idea?” Shiro questioned, casting her a skeptical look.

“Of course it is!” She assured, gazing down at the flyer in her hand. “The space fair is one of the biggest events of the deca-phoeb! Oh, I haven’t been since I was a little girl,” she gave a fond smile, her eyes staring longingly in the distance. “Father took me on the merry-go-round, I rode the weblum and he held me in place. I was so upset that I wasn’t tall enough to ride any of the bigger rides but he told me that only a true warrior was brave enough to sit upon a weblum and giggle. Then he bought me some fried juniberries,” she sighed, blinking and clearing her throat as she brought herself back to the present. “So yes, we’re going. Besides, you paladins have been working hard. You deserve a break.”

“As long as you think it’s safe. With Lotor still-”

“Shiro, I assure you, the fair has high security. No weapons allowed, whether your galan royalty or not.”

“Wait, no weapons?” Keith piped up, casting a glance at his blade.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Jeez Mullet, you don’t need to carry a knife with you everywhere. Besides,” Lance flexed and sent him a smirk, “if anything happens you’ll have me and my guns to protect you.”

“No weapons allowed, not knifes nor guns,”Allura reiterated, giving Lance an exasperated, and somewhat confused, look.

“Oh don’t worry, Princess. There’s no need to worry about Lance’s guns.” Pidge assured, sending Lance an evil grin. He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Wait but what if something happens? What if we get in trouble and we don’t have our bayards with us? What if the fair is attacked and we can’t help? What if-”

“Hunk, breath,” Lance reminded, patting his friend on the back. “Everything will be fine.”

“I agree with Hunk, without our weapons we’re left defenseless.” Shiro chimed in.

“I understand your concerns, but I believe that a break will be good for the team. Besides, you're bonded with your lions, if anything were to happen they’ll sense that you’re in danger and come help.”

Shiro let out a long sigh before nodding, deciding it was useless to argue. Besides, he trusts Allura’s judgement.

“Woo-hoo, you better watch out space fair, Laney Lance is on his way!” Lance whooped excitedly before rushing off to get ready.

Pidge and Hunk rolled their eyes, though they had fond smiles as they followed after him. Shiro and Keith stayed, as they were already dressed and ready for the day despite how early Allura had called the paladins in to tell them about her plans.

“Now Allura,” Coran began as the pair piloted the castleship towards their destination. “I don’t want you to be disappointed if the fair isn’t how you remember it. A lot can change in ten thousand years.”

“I know, Coran.” Allura frowned and let out a sigh. “It should still be fun though. Even if it isn’t the same.” She smiled then, looking over at where Shiro and Keith stood and then at the door the rest of the team had left through. “I can make new memories.”

Coran smiled at her as they landed the ship in a gigantic, ship filled parking lot. A few ticks of comfortable silence passed before the rest of the team returned.

“What is this place?” Pidge asked in wonderment as they exited the castleship, her eyes wandering over all the spaceships they passed.

“This is a parking moon. Everyone lands their ships here and take a communal pod over to the planet where the fair is held,” Allua explained as they walked.

They joined a long line, talking amongst themselves as they waited. Finally they reached the booth and Coran purchased their wristbands, passing them out as they entered the pod.

“Are you really trying to put that on by yourself?” Lance asked Keith, who held one end of his wristband in his mouth as he attempted to hold it in place.

“Mhm hm,” Keith managed to mumble, watching as Lance got his wristband put on by Hunk, who then turned to help Pidge.

“You look ridiculous,” Lance commented, grabbing the wristband from Keith’s mouth. “Ew, it’s wet!”

“Well yeah, it was in my- hey!” Keith jumped back as Lance wiped his hand on his jacket.

“What, it’s your saliva,” Lance shrugged before grabbing Keith’s arm and securing the wristband around it. “See, that was easy wasn’t it? You can ask for help you know.”

Keith glared and probably would have retorted if Coran hadn’t started talking.

“These wristbands will give you unlimited access to rides. They will not, however, give you access to games or food. I will supply each of you with twenty GAC, spend it wisely as I will not provide anymore, no matter how much you beg.” He handed out the money as the pod came to a stop and the doors slid open. “Now go enjoy yourselves.”

Allura let out a squeal of excitement, grabbing Shiro’s arm and pulling him after her. They disappeared into the crowed and Coran chuckled, heading towards one of the shows. The rest of the Paladins stood, taking in the sights.

“So, what do you guys want to-”

“Are those funnel cakes?!” Hunk cut Lance off before racing away.

Pidge let out a sigh. “I’ll go make sure he doesn’t spend all his GAC in the first five minutes.”

“I mean, I could probably spend twenty GAC on funnel cake at this point. It beats food goo.” Lance shrugged before his face grew serious. He grabbed Pidge by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. “If you find any garlic knots you have to let me know.”

“Okay, okay,” Pidge agreed, wriggling out of his grip.

“Promise!” Lance called after her as she started after Hunk.

“Stop being dramatic!” She called back and Lance pouted.

“I’m not dramatic,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

“Yes, you are,” Keith spoke and Lance jumped, having forgotten he was there.

“Shut your quiznak, Mullet!” Lance stomped off. Keith just rolled his eyes and followed after him.

“See, that right there was dramatic.”

“Whatever,” Lance huffed as Keith caught up and began walking next to him.

The two walked in silence for a while until they passed what they’d assume to be an intergalactic dunking booth. It looked the same as dunking booths on Earth, only instead of water it was filled with green slime. The alien sitting on top, which, creepily enough, almost looked identical to a regular Earth clown, threw out taunts at passerbys.

“Hey, you two quiznaks! Bet you can’t dunk me. I’ve seen five year olds stronger than you! Of course, you can prove me wrong, each throw is only five GAC. Though I doubt you’d be able to hit the target. You’re just a couple of momma’s boys!”  
Keith growled, his hand clenching into a fist.

“Hey, simmer down there hot head,” Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could storm over to the guy. “He’s just baiting us, he wants to be dunked. We shouldn’t waste our GAC on him.”

“Yeah, listen to your friend!” The clown called down. “Get you and your dumb mullet out of here!”

“Hey!” Lance turned, pointing an accusatory finger at the clown. “No one makes fun of Keith’s dumb mullet but me!”

He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fistful of GAC, marching over to the booth and slamming the money down. He grabbed one of the throwing balls and in one swift movement the clown was in the slime. Lance turned to Keith with a triumphant grin, who stared at him with a shocked expression.

“Uh, th-thanks?” He managed to get out.

“No problem!” Lance beamed, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders and ruffling his hair.

“There you two are!” Pidge called over the noise of the crowd, pulling Hunk with her.

“Pidge you missed it! I just took down that clown!”

Pidge looked over his shoulder at the dunking booth and back at him with an unimpressed expression.

“You really wasted GAC on a dunking booth?”

“I had to defend Keith’s honor!” Lance protested, throwing up his arms. Pidge just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her corn dog. “Judge me all you want but at least I didn’t buy food, something we have for free on the castle.”

“Hey, this corn dog is way better than the food on the castle, no offense Hunk.”

“None taken,” Hunk took a bite of his own corn dog and let out a satisfyed sigh. “It might not taste the same as on Earth but it’s close enough.”

“Can you two stop eating so we actually do something?”

“Like what?” Pidge asked, crossing her arms.

“Let’s go on a ride! Look the ferris wheel is right there!”  
“Oh no, no, no, no,” Hunk burst, shaking his head. “We are not going on that death machine! What if the wheel falls off and we all roll away? What if we get to the top and fall out? What if we get to the top and get stuck?”

“Hunk, calm down,” Lance gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t have to ride it.” Hunk let out a relieved sigh. “What about you Pidge, are you in?”

“Sure, sounds fun.”

“Sorry Pidge, you can’t go on it either. Did you see the height requirement?” Hunk pointed at the sign posted next to the ferris wheel.

“The what?” Pidge turned, stomping her foot in annoyance. “You have to be 5’5’’ to ride? That’s so dumb! What kind of discrimination is this? I can fly a giant war machine but I can’t ride the ferris wheel? I’m calling my lawyer!” She let out a frustrated humph before stomping away.

“And by lawyer she means Coran.” Hunk added before rushing off after her.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me,” Lance turned Keith, who was staring up at the ferris wheel with a wary expression.

“I don’t know, Hunk made some really good points.”

“Scared, Mullet?” Lance raised an eyebrow and shot Keith a challenging grin.

“What? No!” Keith fumed, throwing his arms across his chest.

Lance’s grin grew wider. “Prove it.”

Keith glared at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the line. It moved quickly and within a few dobashes they were seated, a bar coming down across their laps as the wheel began to turn. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to look down as they climbed higher and higher. When they reached the top the ride screeched to a stop.

“What the quiznak?” Keith looked down and immediately regretted it. He paled, they were really high up.

A speaker crackled to life. “Sorry folks, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. Things will be up and running again in a few dobashes, maybe a varga.”

“A varga?” Keith squeaked, his eyes widening.

“I thought you said you weren’t scared,” Lance taunted.  
“I’m not!”

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Lance swung his legs, rocking the seat.

Keith let out an undignified squawk before grabbing Lance’s arm in a death grip and burying his face into his shoulder. “Stop it!”

“Holy crow, Keith,” Lance frowned, feeling guilty. “I didn’t know you were that scared. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Keith slowly pulled away, though his grip didn’t loosen.

“It’s hard to believe that you’re afraid of heights though. Didn’t you drive your hoverbike off the side of a cliff?”

“Well yeah, but I trust my hoverbike. I trust Red. I trust my bayard. I do not, however, trust this rickety old ride.”

“Do you trust me?” Lance asked, his voice growing soft.

“Lance, I-”

“Do you trust me?” Lance cut off his protest, speaking firmly. Keith let out a sigh and nodded. “Good, because remember what I said, you have me and my guns to protect you.”

“This isn’t time for your-”

“I’m not joking,” Lance promised, wrapping his arms around Keith. “I won’t let you fall.”

Keith smiled, melting into the touch as his anxieties dissipated. “Thank you.”

Lance attempted to ignore the way his heart sped up as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, hoping to help soothe him. “N-no problem.”

Lance was relieved that the ride started up again before his heart could burst out of his chest. When they reached the ground he jumped off the seat, giving a rushed explanation about finding Hunk and Pidge before scurrying off.

“Woah, buddy, are you okay?” Hunk asked as Lance slid to a stop next to him and Pidge, panting for breath.

“Fine. Just ran. Outta breath,” he grabbed Pidges snowcone and took a bite, receiving a kick in the shin.

“Buy your own!”

“But if I do then I’ll only have 5 GAC left!”

“Do I look like I care?” Pidge grabbed her snowcone back and pointed at the line. Lance pouted but resigned, deciding that he’d rather waste his GAC than face Pidge’s fury.

“So, where’d Keith go?” Hunk asked when Lance returned.

“I kinda ditched him,” Lance admitted sheepishly. This earned him another kick. “Ow, Pidge, what the quiznak?”

“You can’t just abandon Keith,” she reminded and Lance cringed, remembering his teammates vlog and the admittance of his abandonment issues.

“I didn’t! It wasn’t like that, I told him I was going to find you two. I didn’t just disappear.”

“Well you found us. Now go find Keith again. Besides, you’re like 90% of his impulse control.”

“That’s not- quiznak,” Lance cursed, realization dawning on him. “Fine.”

He’d been hoping to avoid Keith after the ferris wheel and now he was actively seeking him out. He scanned the crowd for Keith’s mullet before finally spotting him at a shooting game.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance called and Keith flinched, his shot going wide. He turned to Lance with a glare before bringing his attention back to the game.

“You know your mouth is blue, right?” He commented nonchalantly as he set up his aim for another shot. “I thought you weren’t wasting GAC on food.”

Lance shrugged. “I still have 5 GAC left.” Keith grumbled a reply, pulling the trigger and missing another shot. “How many do you have left?”

“None,” Keith replied, placing his last crumpled bill on the counter and buying another three shots.

“I left you alone for five minutes and you spent twenty GAC on a shooting game? Keith, what the quiznak?”

Keith glanced up and Lance followed his gaze to the prizes. The top prize was a giant stuffed hippo. Lance smiled at the thought of Keith with a stuffed animal. Adorable. Lance shook his head because, nope, he did not just think that.

Keith lined up for another shot, his shoulders tense as he aimed. He pulled the trigger, the shot flying above the target. He tried again and the same thing happened.

“You’re too tense,” Lance commented, squeezing Keith’s shoulder. “You have to loosen up. And adjust your aim based on where your shots are hitting.” Lance placed his arms around Keith, forcing him to point the gun a little lower. “Now try.”

Keith swallowed and pulled the trigger. He jerked his arms at the last second, his shot going wide.

“What was that?” Lance criticized.

“We can’t all be ninja sharp shooters like you!” Keith yelled, his cheeks a bright red. “I don’t even care about the prize anyways.”

Keith stomped off and Lance frowned, looking back at the prize. He’d gladly spend the rest of his GAC to make Keith happy. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the last of his GAC and placing it on the counter. He grabbed the gun, taking a deep breath as he lined it up with the target. He held it steady, holding it for a few ticks before pulling the trigger. The target fell over and a bell dinged. He whooped, taking the prize before racing off to find Keith.

The team was standing around in a group, idly chatting. Lance grinned, sneaking up behind Keith.

“I think you forgot something back there.”

Keith jumped, turning to glare at Lance. His gaze softened as he noticed what Lance was holding, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

“Y-you won that for me? But that was the rest of your GAC.”

Lance shrugged, handing over the hippo. “It was worth it.” He blushed at the “aww’s” he received from his team. “What? Keith’s my buddy. My pal.”

“So you won a prize for Hunk too?” Pidge asked with a not-so-innocent expression.

“Well no, but, uh,” Lance sputtered, crossing his arms. “It doesn’t matter! The fair closes in like a varga, what last ride do you guys want to go on?”

“Oh! We were just heading to the tunnel of love!” Allura supplied, pointing between her, Pidge, and Keith.

“Isn’t that for couples though?”  
Allura shrugged off his concern. “Shiro and I went on it a few times, it wasn’t that romantic.”

“I mean, it was a little romantic, right?” Shiro asked from where him and Hunk were sharing a plate of nachos. Allura just giggled before heading towards the ride.

“Shiro, I need you to watch my hippo,” Keith set his prize down on the bench. “If anything happens to it I will come for you.”

“Well that wasn’t ominous,” Shiro commented as Keith disappeared after Allura.

Lance followed behind, joining them in the line. It was longer than the others, over half a varga. They stood in silence until they were near the front of the line, when it was broken by Pidge.

“I have to go to the bathroom, save my spot.”

“I’ll join you! I read somewhere that it is Earthen culture for females to go to the bathroom together.” Allura followed after her, leaving Lance alone with Keith.

A few dobashes passed and the line grew shorter and shorter until they were up next. The girls didn’t return.

“We don’t have to go on it together if you don’t want to,” Keith’s eyes were on the ground as he spoke.

“Are you kidding me? I didn’t spend half a varga in line not to go on the ride. Besides, Allura said that it wasn’t that romantic.”

Keith smiled as they climbed onto the boat, which began down a dark river. Lights in the shapes of hearts lit up the side of the walls and alien animatronics sung in an unknown language as they passed.

“Okay, I think Allura was right,” Lance commented, pressing closer to Keith’s side. “This isn’t romantic, this is creepy.”

“Now who’s scared?” Keith laughed.

“I’m not!” Lance protested, letting out a shout as an animatronic popped out of nowhere, looking like cupid if he were a goblin. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Well, you know,” Keith began, putting an arm around Lance’s shoulders, “I do have my own guns to protect you.”

Lance blushed, leaning into Keith’s embrace.  
“I-I’m happy I ended up hanging out with you, i-it was fun.”

“Y-yeah, me too,” Keith agreed.

“Maybe… We can hang out again some time?” Lance’s stomach flipped as the words left his mouth and he awaited Keith’s reply.

“I’d like that.”

“Great! It’s a date,” Lance smiled up at Keith, who smiled back down.

Keith began leaning down, hesitantly, and Lance met him halfway, their lips colliding. It was soft, warmth spreading through Lance’s body. It lasted a few ticks before they pulled away, their lips tingling.

“Holy crow!” Lance burst all of a sudden, realization dawning on him. “Pidge set us up!”

“What? No she didn’t. How could she… Oh,” Keith frowned, thinking about all the times him and Lance somehow ended up together throughout the night. “So you think she messed with the ferris wheel?”

“Probably tipped off the clown too. That gremlin.”

Keith laughed, intertwining their fingers. “You’re cute when you're angry.”

“Shut your quiznak, Mullet,” Lance tried to fight the blush from making it’s way onto his face. “I just can’t believe it actually worked.”

“And what if it didn’t?” Keith asked with a mischievous grin. The two shared a look and Lance nodded in agreement.

“Pidge!” Lance screeched as the ride came to an end and the two climbed off, rejoining their friends. “I can’t believe you left me like that to ride the tunnel of love with him!”

“Hey, it wasn’t a picnic for me either! At least I wasn’t afraid of the animatronics!”

“That was supposed to be our secret!”

“You never told me that!”

“It was an unspoken thing! I never told anyone you were afraid of the top of the ferris wheel!”

“Well now you did!”

“You told my secret first!”

The two bumped foreheads, almost forgetting their argument was supposed to be faked.

“I told you it wouldn’t work,” Hunk whispered to Pidge, watching the two with worry.

“Yes it did,” she whispered back with a grin. “Give it up you two, I know this is fake. Or was fake.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance crossed his arms and threw up his chin.

“Really? Because Keith didn’t have a snowcone.”

“Yeah… So?”

Pidge’s grin grew and Lance felt unsettled. “His lips are blue.”

Keith blushed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Th-that could mean anything! It doesn’t mean we kissed!”

“Did I say it meant that?” Pidge raised an eyebrow and Lance’s own cheeks lit up red.

“Whatever,” he averted his gaze, grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him towards the pod.

Keith grabbed his hippo from Shiro, offering him a thankful smile as he was pulled away.

“Ah young love,” Coran sighed wistfully, watching the two go.

“I told you the fair would be good for the team,” Allura reminded, turning to Shiro with a know-it-all grin.

“Fine!” He threw up his hands in defeat. “Next time I won’t doubt you.”

“So you two went on the tunnel of love too, huh?” Pidge smirked at them as her and Hunk exchanged GAC. “I guess I’m just winning all the GAC tonight.”

“And I’m losing,” Hunk sighed regretfully.

“No betting on your teammates!” Shiro scolded, grabbing their GAC with a glare. “Now come on, the pod leaves in a dobash.”

They entered the pod to find Keith snuggled against Lance's chest, Lance’s jacket thrown over his shoulders like a blanket and his hippo hugged to his chest.

“Shh, he’s had a long day,” Lance whispered, his own eyes drooping as he pulled Keith closer.

“You better remember this bonding moment,” Keith murmured, his voice laced with sleep.

“I will,” Lance smiled fondly, resting his chin against Keith’s head. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've never kissed anyone before so the way I wrote it might have been a little awkward but oh well. I usually don't include kissing in my fics for that reason but I really liked the idea of Pidge knowing that they got together because of the snow cone. Speaking of snow cones, I wanted to keep Hunk in character and have him enjoy food but I didn't want to make a joke or mockery out of it so I had the other Paladins talk about and eat food with him because it's a fair, one of the best things about it is the food, especially if you're living off goo. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything I need to fix!
> 
> My Tumblr is @theincredibleshippingqueen follow if you want :)


End file.
